


Wings Before Time

by rgii55447



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Adventure, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgii55447/pseuds/rgii55447
Summary: While fleeing from a Sharptooth again, Littlefoot and the others find themselves stumbling into a tunnel with a secret portal into Pyrrhia.
Relationships: Cera (Land Before Time)/Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Ducky(Land Before Time)/Sunny (Wings of Fire), Littlefoot (Land Before Time)/Glory (Wings of Fire), Petrie (Land Before Time)/Starflight (Wings of Fire), Spike(Land Before Time)/Clay (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike stood before the mouth of the cave looking in.

"Where do you think it goes?" Ducky asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out," replied Littlefoot bravely.

"Are you crazy?" Cera shouted, "We could get lost in there! We might never come out."

"Petrie can't go in there if Cera is scared," Petrie spoke trembled from Littlefoot's head.

"I'm not scared!" Cera declared indignantly, "I just don't want you guys doing something you're too afraid to do you scaredy eggs."

**ROAR!**

Littlefoot looked back to where the Sharptooth was, stumbling up the slope of the mountains surrounding the outside of the Great Valley, teeth gnashing, ready for it's next meal.

"We better hurry!" Littlefoot shouted, "The sharptooth is getting closer!"

"Sharptooth!" Petrie shouted, "Where gonna die! Petrie's too young to die!"

So the five young dinosaurs rushed into the cave, the sounds of pounding indicating the Sharptooth had made it up to the ledge and was now chasing them through the tunnel.

"Run!" Cried Littlefoot.

So they ran blindly through the tunnels as fast as they could.

And then the came to a stop. A dead end!

"Where do we go!" Cera shouted.

But there was nowhere else to go. The young dinosaurs turned around to face the imminent threat coming toward them, step by step, the ground beneath them shaking.

And then it cracked.

Wide open.

A hole in the floor opened up under Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, sending them plummeting into a bottomless abyss.

They screamed.

And continued to fall.

And fell and fell.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

Colors all around them, blasting in every color, incoherent patterns.

And water, blasting them back into darkness, a heavy current, throwing them every which way, no idea of up or down.

And then BLAST!

A giant waterfall blasting out of a mountain.

The young dinosaurs plummeted.

And SPLASH!

Everything went still as all five of them struggled to reach the surface of the lake. Bursting above the water, they all gasped and started swimming toward shore.

Climbing on shore, they all breathed in deeply.

Slowly, Littlefoot got up and started to look around.

"Where are we?" Littlefoot wondered. This did not look like anywhere he'd ever been before either in the Great Valley or out of it. The mountains stood out of the ground in sharp peaks, and the trees didn't look quite right.

Suddenly there was another blast from the waterfall, and the Sharptooth came flying out.

SPLASH!

As the Sharptooth splashed in the lake, Littlefoot and the others ran behind a large boulder for cover.

The Sharptooth sniffed the air and started coming toward them.

And then stopped.

Littlefoot's jaw dropped.

Overhead flew the most peculiar dinosaur Littlefoot had ever seen. Almost a Flyer like Petrie but…

Its shape wasn't right. And it was bigger, much bigger. About the size of the Sharptooth itself.

As the red creature swooped by overhead, Sharptooth turned his attention to it.

He had found a new target.

As Sharptooth trampled off, Littlefoot and the others slowly came out from hiding.

"What was that thing?" Cera asked.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't wait to find out." Littlefoot replied.

"I do not like this place at all, oh no, no, no." Said Ducky.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny couldn't hold back her excitement as she swooped through the clouds over the Claw of the Clouds Mountains alongside the other Dragonets of Destiny, just her and them on a family getaway.

Sunny looked back at Clay and saw he was just as happy as her. Starflight was flying alongside them, guided by the air currents created by their wings.

"Come on guys!" Tsunami shouted from in the lead, "You all don't want to be left behind do you?"

"You know," said Glory, keeping her own relaxed but sturdy pace, "I'm the Queen here. If anybody is the leader of this group, it's me."

Glory so had to rub that in Tsunami's face.

As they continued to fly over the jagged Mountains, Sunny suddenly noticed something funny looking down below.

"Hey guys, check that out!" She called, bringing their attention to whatever was going on below.

The others joined her to see what she was looking at. It seemed to be a small group of what looked kind of like lizards, except much larger, cautiously crawling out from behind a rock.

"What are they Starflight?" Tsunami asked, "I've never seen those before in my life."

"How would I know," Starflight exclaimed, "I'm blind."

"Can we eat them?" Clay asked.

The others looked at him.

"Just wondering."

Glory looked down with curiosity.

"Whatever they are, there's only one way to find out."

With that, Glory swooped down. The others exchanged glances and followed.

As they grew near, the lizard with a long neck looked up and noticed them. Terror lit his eyes.

"RUN!" He cried.

The five mysterious creatures took off, but the Dragonets were faster, in a moment, they had them surrounded, huddling together in fear.

"They're just like us." Sunny realized.

Clay looked at Sunny, then back at the lizards, all thoughts of eating them instantly forgotten.

"Hey," he said, stepping forward, "We're not going to hurt you." He held out his talons, "I'm Clay. These here are my friends, the Dragonets of Destiny."

The lizards exchanged glances.


	3. Chapter 3

Littlefoot looked at the creatures in front of him, then back at his friends. These "Dragonets of Destiny" didn't seem to mean them any harm. Finally, with a sigh, Littlefoot stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Littlefoot. These are my friends Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. We got a little lost. Do you know the way back to the Great Valley?"

The Dragonets looked at each other.

"Great Valley," mumbled the black one with some sort of wrappings covering his eyes.

"Oh," Cried the yellowish-orange one, "I know a Great Valley!"

"I think they mean a place called the Great Valley," said the green, shift colored one, "Not just any great valley."

The black one looked up, "No, I don't recall any place called the Great Valley here in Pyrrhia."

"Well, maybe we have a different name for it," The orangish-yellow one exclaimed, "We could show it to them, you never know. Why don't you come with us"

"Wait, so we meet five random strangers, and now you're suggesting we drag them along on our getaway?" The blue one shouted.

"I don't see how it could hurt," the big one named Clay replied.

"Wait, if you think you can just trick us into following you so you can eat us," Cera said unexpectedly, stepping forward, "Then you can feel the wrath of my three-horns."

"No Cera," said Ducky, jumping in front of her, "I don't think they would hurt us, oh no, no, no" Ducky glanced at the orangish-yellow dragonet smiling brightly, then smiled back.

"My hope you know what you're doing," Petrie said to Littlefoot as they made their way to join the Dragonets.

"Great," Said Clay, "But before we set out again, let's find something to eat!"

At the word eat, Spike licked his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Clay plopped a cow down in front of them, it's outer layer burnt to a crisp..

"They eat like Sharptooth!" Cried Petrie, flapping into the air, pointing at the carcass.

Cera was now on her defense, and Spike was looking sick. Ducky was as startled as any of them.

"Hold it, guys." Replied Littlefoot, trying to maintain the peace, "Our friend Chomper is a Sharptooth and he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but Chomper only eats bugs," demanded Cera.

Ducky turned to her knew friends, confident in their sincerity.

"We do not eat meat." Said Ducky, "Yuck, yuck, yucky."

"What do you eat then?" Asked Sunny, kindly.

"Wait, somebody, write this down," said Starflight, "We need to record their diet."

Glory noticed Spike looking toward some leaves on a tree, the branches too high up for them to reach. Littlefoot followed her gaze.

"We would like some Treestars if we could."

The Dragonets exchanged glances.

"That must be their name for some type of food." Exclaimed Starflight. "I wonder if we have it here in Pyrrhia by a different name."

Glory looked at him. "They're leaves Starflight."

"Great! I'll have to make a mental note and report it to Fatespeaker to write it down," Starflight chirped happily.

So Sunny flew up to the branches of the tree and pulled off some leaves for her lizard friends. The others joined to help, and pretty soon, their was a big feast for them to share.

"This is good," said Littlefoot, chewing on his Treestars. Clay looked up from his delicious cow and saw Spike gobbling up the leaves like nothing before. _He doesn't know what he's missing_ , thought Clay with pity.

"So tell us a little about this Great Valley." Glory said, getting to business, "Tell us how you got here."

So Littlefoot and the others told them, about the Great Valley, about their other friends Chomper and Ruby, and how they got here.

"If what you say is true," said Glory thoughtfully, "We have a strange monster running around Pyrrhia with this Sharptooth."

"Don't worry, I can take him with my own four talons!" Declared Tsunami.

"Oh, I like you," said Cera. "Make that your four talons and my three horns!"

"Wait!" Said Sunny, "What about getting them home."

Glory looked at the others, "We could take them to this Great Valley of yours Sunny, but you haven't heard anything of these creatures living there before, have you Starflight?"

"Not that I know of, but it can't hurt to try."

Sunny jumped up from their finished meal.

"Great, let's go!"

"We are going back to the Great Valley," declared Ducky, "Oh yep, yep, yep!"


	5. Chapter 5

"We're flying! We are really flying! Oh this is the bestest thing ever!" Ducky cried from Sunny's back. Of course this wasn't the first time Ducky had been flown through the air, but being kidnapped by Petrie's uncle didn't necessarily count as a treat.

Meanwhile, Glory was carrying Littlefoot, Tsunami carrying Cera, and Clay carrying Spike. Petrie was flying on his own most of the time, but he was having a hard time keeping up.

"You Dragonets of Destiny fly very fast." Panted Petrie, landing on Starflight for a break. Starflight had enough of a hard time flying without his sight, fortunately, he didn't weight much, and Petrie was little more than carrying an extra scroll.

"I won't look down, I won't look down." Cera muttered to herself, covering her eyes.

"Cera? Are you scared?" Littlefoot asked?

Cera looked up sharply. "I'm not scared!" For voice started to weaken. "I'm just being cautious, that's all."

Meanwhile, from Clay's back, Spike peaked over the edge, watching the mountains pass by below. Suddenly, Spike started to slip. He tried to regain himself, but it was too late. And with a cry of terror, Spike plummeted toward the mountains below.

"Oh no!" Cried Clay. "I lost him!"

Clay burst after Spike, narrowed his wings to speed his descent. Spike was nearing the top of a mountain peak. Clay had to catch him before he hit it.

Clay caught Spike in his talons the last moment, but the weight was too much and there wasn't enough time to slow their descent. Instead, Clay angled his wings so they were gliding along the slope of the mountain, just inches from a nasty collision.

But finally, they slowed enough for Clay to land. Panting, Clay took a moment to rest. The other Dragonet's landed beside him.

"Oh Spike!" Cried Ducky, running up to him. "That was too close."

Taking a moment to recover, Glory looked up. "We have to keep going if we want to reach this Great Valley before nightfall."

"Are you okay having another go?" Clay asked Spike?

Spike looked up from a mouthful of grass, seemingly unconcerned by his near fate.

"Wait," said Cera, stepping up. "Look what happened to Spike and you expect us to go again?"

"It is the only way to reach the Great Valley." Ducky said.

"Well, unless you want to walk forever over days and days." Tsunami replied.

The young Dinosaurs looked at each other.

"It wasn't that bad," replied Littlefoot. "We just have to be more careful next time."

"Wait a moment!" Sunny replied. She rushed to Starflight and extracted some rope from his pouch. "We can tie you up so you'll be safer."

The dinosaurs looked at eachother again, and one by one, they nodded.

So it was, when the Dragonets took off again, the dinosaurs were safely secured to their backs with rope.


	6. Chapter 6

“I do not think this is the Great Valley,” said Ducky, “Nope, nope, nope.”

“No the Great Valley?!” Petrie cried, putting a wing to his head in despair, “We never see the Great Valley again!”

They all sat there, looking at the valley that stretched out miles and miles, covered in flowers and gently dotted with trees and lakes, the mountains surrounding it like a giant bowl. As beautiful it was, there was not a single dinosaur in sight.

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted them!” shouted Cera, spinning on Sunny, glaring her down.

“Well,” said Sunny, defending herself, “It is a Great Valley isn’t it.” She paused, “Just not the right one I suppose.”

Clay looked into the Valley, “Hey, do you think this could possibly be the Valley of the legendary OmeletWings?”

Starflight turned his blind face to Clay, “The OmeletWings? Those are just a legend Clay, nobody knows if they are even around anymore, or if they even existed in the first place.”

“The OmeletWings,” asked Ducky, “What are those?”

Glory rolled her eyes, “Just some wacky legend of some Dragons who eat their own eggs that parents tell their kids for some reason.”

“Egg eaters?!” Cried Petrie.

“We’ve met Egg Eaters before,” Littlefoot explained, “We thought our friend Ruby was one of them once, but she wouldn’t hurt a single egg.”

Glory looked at the young dinosaurs, “Well, even if the OmeletWings existed, I don’t think they are the same as these Egg Eaters you’ve described.”

Ducky looked out into the distance into the “Great Valley”, the sun was setting behind them. “I do not think we are going to make it back home tonight, no I do not.”

The Dragonets looked at each other.

“Why don’t we go into the Valley and find a place to spend the night?” Glory suggested.

“And then we can find the real Great Valley tomorrow?” Sunny inquired.

Glory looked away, “I have a kingdom to run. I don’t know how long I can be gone.”

“But we can try,” said Sunny, “Right?”

Glory didn’t look at her.

But Littlefoot was staring into the distance, what he saw completely put a wedge in their plans.

The moon was rising above the horizon. But not just that, as the Moon peaked the mountains, there was another sliver of light rising behind it. Littlefoot turned and realized that already in the sky, high above them…

“Three Moons…” gasped Cera, following his gaze.

“I don’t think we’re in our own world anymore,” finished Littlefoot.


End file.
